Two worlds two people
by TheShadowhuntingTimelord
Summary: Basically it's through Star Trek into Darkness with an added character. Might go beyond I don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n hi guys so my last story wasn't so good #ohdear but I'm determine to try again. So here I give you two worlds two people. I do not own Star Trek just the stuff you don't recognise #starttheparty. **

The mission

Harry paced the room. Here she was on the USS Enterprise, waiting. Her half-brother was on a planet with Captain Kirk, while an active volcano was about to explode. Don't worry he said don't worry I'm sure the captain knows what he is doing, probably. Commander Spock was going to freeze the eruption and Captain Kirk and her half brother, Doctor McCoy, were distracting the inhabitants. She was doing nothing.

"She-McCoy, report to the bridge." Harry cringed at her nickname. Jim Kirk gave it to her before he was Captain at it stuck. Besides Harry had amnesia a year ago so she doesn't know her real last name. Bones had found her near death and nursed her back to health and well adopted her as his half-sister. They tried falling in love, Kirk suggested it, but it didn't last. So She-McCoy it was.

In two minuets flat, she found her way to the bridge to find a very wet McCoy and Kirk. From the looks on their faces, the situation wasn't good.

"What would Spock do, if he was here and I was there?" Jim's voice was full of concern. She looked to her half-brother who answered simply,

"He'd let you die." Bones then turned to her mumbling "Spock can't get out the volcano, the only chance is to been seen." Harry turned to him in shock

"But wasn't that the whole point of staying underwater. To not been seen?" then going to the Captain she says "Sir is there..." Jim interrupted her by saying orders to get Spock out of the volcano.

"Nice try Harry but it looks like our Captain has made up his mind." Harry nodded her head. Both McCoys knew that when the Captain had made up his mind they was no swaying him.

Sunlight hit the USS as she emerged from the sea. They ran to the transportation platform as the ship move effortlessly to the volcano. When they ran into the room there was already some beams indicating that Spock was safe. Harry saw Jim left out a breath.

Uhura's voice was heard asking for Spock.

"He's fine." Said a breathless Kirk.

"Tell him it worked the volcano was stopped." Even from here Harry could tell she was tears. 'And I don't blame her' she thought.

"You hear that Spock it worked, now you ok any limbs missing, shock, anything?"

"Captain you let the inhabitants see our ship." Spock say in his emotionless tone. Bones rolled his eyes.

"Yeah he's fine." Harry couldn't help but giggle, even the Captain smiled.

"So I guess on our way back to Earth then sir?" She asks. Kirk nodded. How in the world was he going to explain this to Pike Harry didn't know. Though she didn't like some of the conclusions she was coming to.

**a/n so what did u readers think? should this story stay or go. (I think stay.) anything u want to know just ask. If I've made mistakes in the quotes then I apologise or it was intended. Think I will carry this on have a very good outline of where I want it to go... Until the **

**bur biiiiii**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n I decided to carry on so I do not own Star Trek just the bits that r unfamiliar :-) #boom**

Opps

Harry was at home. Well she says it's home but it's more like, residence when not on a mission. Her home was the Enterprise. Anyway here she was in her three roomed flat, waiting, again. Bones had called her earlier to tell her Kirk and Spock had been called to see Pike. Kirk thinks he's gonna get the 5 year mission. Harry signed. Hopefully it was about that and not about the volcano.

She looked around her flat. Already she had cleaned up in the Kitchen/Living room/everything else room. It was the biggest so that was were most of her belongings were. The bedroom didn't take long either. She could do the bathroom but that wouldn't take up much time at all. She got out her sketch book. This was just in case she remembered something from her past. Already inside it was a tree house type thing and a name. Kaia. Who Kaia was she didn't know. Probably no one.

Her communicator suddenly buzzed. It was Bones.

"Yeah?" Harriet asked.

"Not good, not good." Bones said at the other end. "Jim was sent back to the academy. Spock told Pike about the volcano. Idiot had it coming. But we can't find him and you usually can." Harriet understood.

"On it Bones." She let out smile as she herd a huff on the other end. Kirk certainly brought out the stress from her half-brother. It doesn't take a genius to know where Kirk was. A bar. Harry looked down at her baggy jeans and black top and shrugged. She wasn't one for dressing up, beside this was a search mission, not a pick up guys mission she usually has with Uhura, before she started seeing Spock.

Harry walked into the bar that was opposite Jims apartment. If he was this upset he would go to the nearest bar. Harry put her jet black hair behind he ears and walked over to Jim. He was almost drunk. Almost. she sat next to him and ordered a coke. As much as the boys tried, they could never get her to drink anything stronger.

"You heard?" He asked "Spock did it, haha should have known. The..."

"Kirk!" Harry protested "He's your best friend, and has your best interests at heart. And remember, Vulcans cannot lie." Jim tried to argue but couldn't. For a while they just sat and drank. A woman sat at the other side of Jim. Harry knew what was going to happen next. He would flirt with her, sleep with her, then leave her. That is he would if Pike didn't sit in between them.

"McCoy. Other McCoy is looking for you." Harry nodded to Pike, finished her drink and left. She found Bones at Star fleet HQ. He was pacing, obviously worried.

"Look if your worried about Kirk, he's fine, he is with Pike and.." The look on Bones' face silenced her. "What?"

"Pike is Captain of the Enterprise now, Kirk first officer."

"Spock?"

"Moved to another ship."

"Us?"

"We are still on the Enterprise."

"Ok"

Thats when they heard the bang.


End file.
